My Past
by Forever Me 2k16
Summary: Cloudkit of Nightclan, a clan of former rogues and strays. She's never told any of her clanmates of her past. It's just too painful. Children of the Shadows Challenge


Cloudy creeped down the dark alley, the three moon old she-kit's ears pricked and her claws unsheathed. She looked over her shoulder, her pretty blue eyes standing out against her fluffy white fur, one of them surrounded by one of the many stormy grey patches all over her body. Suddenly, something lashed out in the dark, knocking the kit off her paws. She struggled up, but pushed down again by a huge paw. She looked up at the cat holding her down; the grey and white tabby tom had very bright green eyes and his teeth were bared. Cloudy started to tremble, closing her eyes.

"Alright, that's enough!" Blade ran forward, her calico fur brushing against her mate's. "Brutus, let her up." Brutus stepped back, letting the kit up. Cloudy got up and Blade pulled her kit to her, grooming her fluffy fur.

"How did I do?" Cloudy said, looking up her father. Brutus smiled, "There's always room for improvement." Cloudy's spirit deflated; she hadn't done well. She idolized her father and wanted to be as stealthy as he was. Then, her parents wouldn't have to worry about her so much.

Brutus's ears suddenly pricked, "Someone's coming. Go." Blade grabbed Cloudy by the scruff, running into the abandoned Nofur den. Blade put her down in the kitchen, jumping up onto the counter to watch out the window.

"Is it them?" Cloudy asked, trembling slightly. Blade didn't respond, her usually gentle blue eyes now narrowed, piercing. Cloudy took a step forward, "Mama?"

"Shhh!" Blade hissed. Cloudy shrank back, then went over to the wall, looking out through a small hole. Brutus was talking to a red tom and a red tabby she-cat, both with aqua eyes. Cloudy tensed, "It's them. It's Jett and Lena."

 _*Flashback_

 _"Mama, why can't I go outside?" Cloudy asked, the one moon old she-kit looking at the big hole the wall with longing. Blade licked her head, "The city is dangerous my darling. When you're bigger and stronger, that's when you can go." Cloudy signed, "But Mama-"_

 _"There are cats out there that would kill a kit for food," Blade said sternly. "Jett and Lena would put you in their arena, making you fight against fully grown cats until you die." Cloudy whimpered and Blade sighed, pulling her only kit to her, "I love you Cloudy. That's why Brutus and I are keeping you here, to keep you safe."_

 _"I love you too Mama," she whispered, burying her face in the calico fur._

 _*End Flashback_

"We know you're hiding something Brutus," Jett sneered; his voice was like sandpaper: gritty and annoying. "Where is the kit?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jett," Brutus said, not flinching one bit.

"Oh come on Brutus," Lena purred, slinking toward the tom. "Just tell us. You'll never be able to hide it now." Brutus didn't move, though looked tense, "If I had found a kit, you would be the first to know about it. We grew up together." Jett laughed. "

You are not the tom we grew up with. You've grown soft thanks to that pathetic mate of yours. You actually care," Jett took a step forward, unsheathing his claws. "Now, where is the kit?" Brutus didn't respond.

"Fine," Jett growled. "Lena, show him what happens to cats who refuse to comply with our rules." Lena grinned and Brutus stepped away from the she-cat, unsheathing his claws. Cloudy squeaked in fear. Lena froze, her ears pricked. Cloudy slapped her tail over her mouth, backing away from the hole. Blade's eyes were scared as she looked down at the kit.

"Search the den!" Jett yowled. Lena ran toward the den, followed by two other cats that had been around the corner. Cloudy turned to run, but a voice made her freeze.

"Going somewhere?" Lena snarled. Cloudy backed away, closing her eyes, petrified. Suddenly, Brutus appeared, yowling in rage as he tackled Lena.

"Blade, run!" he called. "Take Cloudy! I'll hold them off!" Cloudy felt teeth dig into her scruff, Blade grabbing her as she ran to the second entrance at the back of the den. She ran through the streets of the city, eventually jumping over one last fence. Cloudy's eyes widened, "Wow!" There was a forest in view that went as far as she could see. She had never been outside the few streets around her home.

"Mama, is Daddy following us?" Cloudy asked as Blade put her down. Blade nodded, "We set up a den in the forest in case something like this happened. He'll meet up there after he escapes." Cloudy nodded and followed her mother into the trees. They eventually stopped at an abandoned fox den. Blade left her at the den to go hunt and collect bedding. Cloudy sat outside the den, staring out at the direction they had come from, wondering when Brutus would be there.

* * *

*A few days later

Cloudy awoke to the birds singing and purred. She left the den, ready to go explore some more. The last few days had been so free! And it would be even better once her father Brutus got here! She giggled as she ran through the forest, making sure not to go too far from the den. She spent the entire morning practicing climbing trees and splashing in the small stream she had found. When she heard her mama calling, she quickly ran back to the den.

"Cloudy!" Blade purred when she saw her kit, nuzzling her. "You're always up so early!" Cloudy smiled. Blade beckoned with her tail, "Come, let's go hunt." Even though she couldn't hunt yet, Cloudy enjoyed pretending to stalk mice and got to help bring prey back to their home. Blade led the way, running among the trees with grace. Soon, they were heading back to the den, Blade holding a squirrel and Cloudy a vole.

"Look!" Cloudy said, pointing with her tail. "A berry bush Mama!" Blade purred, "Good find Cloudy! I'll carry some back." Blade snapped off a small twig of berries and they continued. They sat down to eat, both digging into their prey.

"I'm full Mama!" Cloudy said when Blade offered her some of the berries they had found. "You can have them." Blade nodded, nudging her kit, "You go take a nap. You can barely keep your eyes open!" Cloudy yawned and nodded, going to her nest and closing her eyes, soon asleep.

When she opened her eyes, the sun was going down and the sky was getting dark. She left the den, ready to go play. She saw her mother lying outside the den, sleeping. She smiled and ran off, going to find the stream. When the moon and stars came out, Cloudy headed back to the den. She found Blade exactly where she had been before. "Mama?" she said, going up to her and gasped. Blade was completely still, her eyes empty and mouth slightly open. Cloud reached out with her paw, shaking her, "Mama, wake up!" Her fur was cold, too cold.

"Mama!" Cloudy said desperately, shaking her more violently. "Mama, please wake up! Wake up!" She buried her face in her mother's fur, trembling with grief.

"How did this happen?" she whispered. She looked around and saw that only one berry had been eaten. She sniffed them. They seemed completely harmless. She backed away from them, looking at her mother's body.

"I'm sorry Mama," she whispered, "but I can't bury you. I'm not strong enough." She walked around, finding flowers and sweet smelling herbs. She made a nest around Blade, putting the flowers behind her ears and all around her neck. She touched her nose one last time to her mother's and turned, running deep into the forest.

* * *

Cloudy was dragging herself forward, her stomach growling. She winced, looking at her bleeding paws. She kept going, wanting to get as far from her old home as she could. There were too many memories. Plus, her father had never come. He must have been killed by Jett and Lena.

"I'll avenge you one day Daddy," Cloudy whispered as she collapsed, her world going black. She dreamed of Blade and Brutus, the happy days learning stealth and playing in the forest.

"Wake up!" Someone was shaking her. She groaned, opening her eyes. There was a black cat with orange flecks and a golden one with darker patches.

"Where am I?" Cloudy said, looking around.

"You're in Nightclan," the black she-cat said, kneeling beside her. "What's your name?" Cloudy hesitated, wondering whether she could trust these cats.

"My name's Cloudy," she responded. The golden she-cat smiled.

"Well Cloudy," she said, "welcome to your new home."

 **Author's Note: I'm done! That took longer than I thought. I just couldn't stop! Anyway, this is my character on The Children of the Night, Cloudkit. She was taken into Nightclan and has been there ever since, trying to forget her past as it tears her apart. Please review! I love feedback. Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
